HELP WANTED!
by iHellish Akatsuki
Summary: Soul Eater OC's needed
1. Chapter 1

Hi :D

Okay let's cut to the chase here, I'm new and well… I have no clue on what to write about. I'm basically at a block, as to what I can make a story out of.

That's where you guys come in! I already have an idea about a Soul Eater rp. Plus a few others but the main one right now would be Soul Eater. I the story will be with the main characters but I need a few OC's to tag along. The story line is as follows:

The gang have has been kicking ass and taking names but Shinigami-sama is expecting a few new Meisters and Weapons to the academy. And they have to help them get acquainted to the new school and students.

Well that's basically it so far. It's mostly like a classic Soul Eater and OC type thing.

Here is the format I would like:

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: [as in eye color, hair color, height, weight, clothing style, etc…]

Personality: (In detail!)

Bio: (at least more than one sentence)

What are you? Meister, Kishin, Witch, Weapon

Weapon: (optional)

Meister: (optional)

Strengths:

Weakness:

Abilities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

I don't care if you send in more than one character, the more the merrier~ :D

Send **ALL** formats in PMS or Reviews.

**DEADLINE 6/4/11 [this date has been changed, look into further chapters for more info.]**

[I will try to update at least once or twice a day so please review and send in formats~ You might be a lucky winner! :D]


	2. Chapter 2

**YAHOO~!**

**The second day and already 6 reviews~ YAY!**

**:DDDD **

Okay anyway, drawing away from my spazz attack I have noticed that some people add on to the character format. I'm not complaining but I would love if you just followed with the format I have provided. I even edited for you guys to add more! ^ x ^

But, if you would like to add a few things to the format it's fine with me. Just pointing it out to you guys~ ALSO! I would prefer this amount of characters:

Meisters: 3-4 (or more)

Weapons: 3-4 (or more)

Kishin: *?

Witchs: *?

*- this amount just depends on how many of said characters I do get.

If your wondering if I care on whether or not your character is related to one of the original characters, I don't mind but you must explain in full detail how they are and so. But **NO** twins! They can cousins, bother/sister, but just no twins. It would be boring and well annoying if they were twins separated at birth thing or whatever…

One more thing please put something else other than your characters parents were killed and junk. That's boring and played out as it. Be spontaneous and creative with your characters. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I love the characters so far… but there is a problem. Most of the Meisters and Weapons, about 90% of them, are all **GIRLS**! I need boys' people! D: I can't just have 1,708,681,345,346 (big number o_o) running around with like two boys. It has to be equal and balanced so that I don't have the boys acting like girls and it just becomes a big mess of a story. (lol?)

I also need more separate characters. Like a Meister looking for a Weapon and vies-versa. Also I need more Witchs and Kishins. I only have about one or two witches? I don't really know, I have to catch up on the reviews and PMS…. Anyway~ send in those formats people! :D

On another note, I might be shortening the deadline from the fourth of June to May 26th, 2011. Although this is still in question it might become a reality before the end of the day.

I have also been thinking about how I will start the story out. It'll be **A LOT** easier for me if I make chapters of the story to introduce the characters I have chosen. Then I will put them all together and that will start the story. It's sort of like the actual show and how they have the main characters get introduce on the first three episodes then start to come together at the end.

This is just a heads up on how the story will be played out so that you guys will know what to expect. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Well like I promised I have made up my mind. I am changing the Deadline of the formats from **6/4/11** to **5/26/11**. It's just that major exams are coming up and I need time to study before hand. I hope you guys don't think negative of this little change and explanation.

But keep sending those formats in! And thank you for the people that are taking my previous update about more male characters along with witchs and kishins and bring it into action by actually submitting those said characters. :3 Well I should actually thank you all for just sending in one or two so…

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH. MY. GAWD.**

**Two more day's people! **

**HOLY…** yeah…

Anyway~ besides the fact, that you guys have two more days to send in those formats and such. I'm sorry I didn't add a new chapter in yesterday but I caught a cold. *cough cough*

But I would like to inform you guys that I will be interested in having a main cast then secondary characters so that I get more of your characters into the story. The story will be tilted: "The Good, The Bad and the Kishin"

….

….

Yes it sounds cheese-y and just 'blah' but that was all I could think of! Dx But if you have any ideas send them to me and I'll rename the title with my favorite one :3. Or just keep it the same… idk… just send in formats and what you think the title should be!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay the day is almost here~!

If you think I won't be accepting any of the formats tomorrow, you're wrong. I will be accepting them up until Friday May 27th, 2011. But once it hits Friday it's over.

I will select my favorite characters and post it up Friday evening, or early Saturday if I'm still deciding. Now if you character was not picked please don't go on a bitch fit that I didn't pick your character, because there is a chance that you will be a outside character to join the main selected group along with the original characters.

It'll be a challenge for me but I **WILL** make it work and you guys **WILL BE HAPPY WITH IT!**

c:

Anyway~~ Send in those formats to me in either reviews or PM :3

Something else, something else, something else… and that's pretty much it. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**OK!**

Like you guys know already the due-date for the character formats was Thursday May 26th, 2011. So any that were sent in today, Friday May 27th, 2011, will not be considered as a character in the story.

I know you guys are excited as I am to see the outcome of about two weeks of your many reviews and PM's about the new story! SO today I will read all of them that were submitted and possibly later on in the day I'll post up the characters I have chosen :D or maybe tomorrow…. I don't know… It'll probably be tomorrow so don't get your hopes up for today. :P

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS! **

**I'LL HAVE THE ACCEPTANCE LIST IN TO YOU ALL SOON~!**

;D


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IT IS!**

1) Damien Baneshire- TheInsanePotatoe (meister)

2) Leviathan Luna Gorgon- Keentjebeer (witch)

3) Rio Blackheart & Loki Baran- TheInsanePotatoe (meister and weapon)

4) Azula Fay- FresianFire (witch)

5) Amber Lousie- rockergurl95 (witch)

6) Alea Walker & Sermon Horkus- Spiders Claw (meister and weapon)

7) Brooke Summers- animazing23 (meister)

8) Yolanda 'Yoshi' Kingston- NerdyMusic101 (weapon)

9) Xander Attwood- Edd-o-pegg (weapon)

10) Nathan "Nat" Cash- wolfman6696 (meister)

11) Hikaru Sawanda- kyonechan13 (weapon)

12) Deidosri Rudlof- Fuzzyfur9 (weapon)

13) Paprika Harris & Sesame Tsukiyomi- Satashi Of The Muffins (meister and weapon)

14) Night Terro Tokashi- ninjaman144 (Kishin)

15) Titan Ibsen- TheInsanePotatoe (kishin)

16) Mischa Aldair- Crona Katartist (meister)

**BEFORE YOU ALL GO ON A BITCH FIT THAT A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS I PICKED ARE FROM THE SAME PERSON HERE IS THE REASON WHY!**

**Like I asked before, that I need more kishin, lone meisters/weapons and witchs. Well that person sent in the different varieties of them all. And I chose the ones I liked. The ones that interested me and wouldn't be much of a challenge to write about. So before you go on a bitch fit about ****MY**** choice on who got accepted or not, just know that just because you're not on the list ****DOES NOT MEAN**** that you won't be featured in the story as a sub character. Plus to top on the fact that I did pick a few characters from the same person, I didn't receive many Kishins or lone Meisters like I had asked for. So I really didn't have much of a choice to choose from that person.**

So please, don't rant to me about my choices but it **is** my choice one who gets accepted or not. - _-

**Thank you for your characters, I will have the first chapter up soon!**

(Note that the lists of characters are in different orders of how I went down the list of the reviews and PMS. And is not the order I will be writing my story of introducing the characters)


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG **

I'm so happy that you guys didn't put any nasty reviews on the list page :D

*dances*

But anyway I know you guys are waiting anxiously for the first chapter of the story sooo~ I'm going to post the first chapter up on Friday June 3rd, 2011. Now I'm not promising but I should have the Story up by the weekend :3

The wait is almost over! :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLY CRAP THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!**_

I feel like it's a huge load… ; x ; well I tried my best so you guys go and read it and review.

Hope you enjoy it :,D


End file.
